The Name of the Doctor
by WhouffleAddict
Summary: This is what River, Clara, and The Doctor were feeling and thinking during the last moments of 'The Name of the Doctor'. Why was River telling Clara not to save The Doctor? In the end, why did Clara jump into The Doctor's timeline? The Doctor go after her just because he didn't want to lose another friend?


**This is what different people were thinking during The Name of the Doctor. I don't own anything from Doctor Who, and I hope you enjoy! **

_**River**_

The Doctor lied there in pain, and it was killing me. I wanted to help him so bad, but I knew I couldn't. Clara was kneeling beside him crying, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. It was very obvious that she loved him, and I didn't like that. She was going to risk being torn into millions of pieces just to save him, and I couldn't let her. I couldn't let her because I knew that if she jumped in there The Doctor would jump in right after her. That would be proving that he cared for her much more than a friend should. He might even care for her more than he cared for me.

She had done it, and just like I predicted he was going to jump in right too. It surprised me when he grabbed my arm, stopping me from slapping him. It hurt when he told me that he could always see and hear me. It made me so happy when he kissed me, but also so sad. I knew that that was our final farewell. He would be able to move on now. He would be able to fall in love with someone else, and I had a suspicion about who that might be. So I told him that there was still hope, in a way. I wanted him to still be happy after I was gone. Then, I left.

_**Clara**_

It was like being ripped apart, seeing The Doctor like that. I couldn't take much more of it. I had to do something, and then all of the puzzle pieces came together when I heard Vastra say that he was dying in the asylum of the daleks, and then Victorian London. I knew that I was meant to jump into his time stream, and I was meant to save The Doctor. It was supposed to happen. Even if I hadn't figured out that I was supposed to, I still would've. I couldn't live without him, the mad man with a snog box. I loved him, and there was no more denying it. Just jumping into his time stream would prove that.

So I did, and it didn't hurt, but at the same time it did. It felt like I was getting ripped into a million pieces, but I was happy. I was happy because I knew that now The Doctor would be okay. I had no idea where I was, but I was okay with that. Then I felt ground against my back. I was surprised. I didn't think that this would happen. I thought that I would just stay flying like that forever. A sudden wave of sadness hit me. I could possibly live, but without The Doctor. I had saved him, but I wouldn't be able to be with him. I sobbed, until I heard his voice. It took me completely by surprise. He gave me the leaf, the most important leaf in human history, and I felt hope.

He appeared, and I walked to him. I collapsed in his arms. I was so happy. He saved me. He didn't run like I told him too. He jumped into his own timeline and saved me. He risked causing a paradox that could destroy him just to save me. I held him tight, and then there was a man. I knew it was a stupid idea to ask who he was. Who else would he be? But The Doctor obviously didn't like that version of himself. Suddenly I felt dizzy, and I fell. He caught me though, and I didn't mind passing out in his arms.

_**The Doctor**_

It hurt. It hurt so much. There are no words to explain it. I saw Clara crying, but I couldn't sooth her. The pain was just too unbearable. I wanted to hug her and tell her it was going to be okay, but that didn't seem very likely. Then I heard her say that she was going to enter my timeline. I knew what that would do to her. I pleaded for her to stop. I didn't want another Clara. They would still be young, beautiful, and smart. But they wouldn't be _her_. They wouldn't be _his _Clara. They would just be echoes of her. She went in anyway, and I immediately felt better.

I tried to ignore River. I felt guilt and sadness whenever she talked to me. She forced me to talk to her though. I was right, it did hurt. I kissed her one last time, and I couldn't help but think about how kisses would feel like with Clara. I had to let River go. I was falling in love with someone else now. It was hard to admit, but it was true. It was time to finally say goodbye. I don't like endings, but this one had to happen. I felt sadness and relief when River left. She had left me with hope that Clara was still alive. I turned back to my timeline, and I walked into it.

It was a weird feeling. Not exactly pain, but not exactly nothing. I could hear Clara sobbing, and so I started talking. I sent her the leaf, and I told her how much it meant to me. Well, not technically. I told her that the leaf was her. It did mean a lot to me though. It was probably the most important leaf in the universe. I held her tight when she fell into my arms. She was safe now. I was going to make it stay that way. I had lost too many people, and I couldn't live much longer if I lost Clara.

I wasn't surprised when I saw him there. I knew what he'd done, and he was me, but he wasn't The Doctor. I didn't want Clara to see him, and I was slightly relieved when she passed out. I don't know what caused it, but it made her not have to see him. I made my final statement before turning back and exiting my timeline.

**I hope you enjoyed, and comment to tell me what you think!**


End file.
